Creepypasta: THE NOVEL (BEN DROWNED 2)
by Mannyparkerlalala
Summary: Have you heard of the 'Ben Drowned' creepypasta? WELL LOOK IT UP! For anyone who thought the horror was over...you were wrong. For the following is an epic novelization of the events after the creepypasta. Two young boys attempt to make a Let's Play channel using a capture card sold to them by methheads. Horror ensues. MAY INCLUDE A SPECIAL APPEARANCE FROM PEWDIEPIE may offend
1. Prologue

The dreams. The nightmares that had once plagued Alex's sub-conscious mind….the vicious dreams of terror and emptiness….gone. Finally, they were gone. Replaced by the echoes of smashing plastic, ripping wires. The eerie, lonely light now replaced by the warm and welcoming glow of a fire burning away at the cartridge.

The game was destroyed. "BEN" was finally gone. Perhaps gone forever, but Alex couldn't be so sure. Could that…._thing, _whatever it had been-could it really die? Perhaps it could be trapped between dimensions, somehow cemented between the electrical currents that had ran through each wire as it was ripped so cleanly in half.

But one could never be too sure.

Alex had certainly learned that after playing that game. The days he'd spent playing that worn, passed-over copy of _Majora's Mask, _trying to reach the secret of all that was happening to his life, to find the root of this ominous, vicious evil that was plaguing his every waking-and sleeping-moment…...they had taught him that no one was truly safe, ever. That there is much more to life than what we say walking down the street to the neighborhood deli in the foolish hopes of sinking one's teeth in the delicate, lightly-toasted white bread of a chicken parmesan sandwich.

You never know what could be lurking in the corners of your eye, waiting to be approached.

But there were no worries now. It was over. He would be going back to college soon, and would never again have to worry about "BEN" or that horrible, awful game. He had destroyed all remnants of any equipment that had been used to host that horrible-

Alex's eyes popped open in terror, and he sat up in bed.

_His capture card. _Alex owned a Szandor™ brand video capture device, which he had used to connect his Nintendo 64 console to his PC, in order to record the horrific, warped gameplay that had occurred. He had forgotten all about it….

Alex stumbled out of his room. _I have to find it, _he thought frantically to himself. _Where the fuck did I leave that thing? _He went out to his living room. He'd had it when he stopped recording videos of the game, hadn't he? Yes….he had disconnected it from his computer and put it away somewhere. _Think, Alex, think…..._he racked his brain, pounding lightly on his temples in an effort to jar his memory. Suddenly, it came back to him. He had a small chest underneath his bed where he kept his electronic equipment. He had put the capture card in there.

He hurried back to the bedroom, flicking the light on, and rushed to his bed. Dropping to all fours, he reached under his bed and pulled out the small wooden chest. He flipped it open….

It was empty.

Nothing. All his electronics…..his Gameboy Advance, his DS, everything…...gone. Including the capture card. The capture card that may or may not have BEN's spirit still inside it…..but how?

He froze. No, it couldn't be. He….he had left his door unlocked a couple weeks ago, when he had gone out to buy groceries. When he had come back, a concerned neighbor had warned him that some suspicious-looking characters had been snooping around the house. Worried, Alex had gone inside and searched everywhere, but nothing seemed to be missing. Even his TV was still in place.

But he had neglected to search the chest.

Now never mind how stupid those burglars must have been to steal only a few electronics from a small little chest under a bed. Maybe they just wanted their crimes to go unnoticed long enough for them to skip town. The real issue at hand was…..could BEN really have been residing in that capture card? He knew that whatever it was traveled through cables and wires. However, last he had heard of BEN, the thing was still inside the video game cartridge. But….the thing seemed to have been able to travel to and from his computer even without it being connected to the gaming system, ever since the first time Alex had connected it. It was as if as soon as Alex connected the devices, the creature had created some kind of bond with the machine….I don't know. But the point is, it was scary.

No….no, Alex told himself. BEN was not out there somewhere, hiding in his stolen capture card. He may as well perish the thought. He had destroyed the video game cartridge that was BEN's main host, and BEN most likely died with it. He-it-was gone. Gone for good.

Alex, still trembling, crept into his bathroom, hoping to get some cold water splashed upon his face to calm his nerves. As soon as he flicked on the bathroom light, however, he froze in horror.

He could have sworn that in his bathroom mirror, in that one split second, he saw that haunting Link statue that had plagued his dreams for so long, standing behind him. But when he spun around...there was nothing.

Alex's heart began to beat quickly. No….it couldn't be. Please, God, let it be just tricks of the mind…..

Just as Alex was about to take another step, he heard the haunting chuckle of the Happy Mask Salesman, echoing through his house.


	2. Chapter 1

"Joeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, I want to make a Let's Play!" whined a fat little blonde baby man by the name of Jaimee Williams. "I want to be a gay retarded faggot like Pewdiepie and Tobuscus!"

"But Jaimee those people are incredibly lame excuses for human beings and deserve to be buried alive!" replied his friend, the handsome and dashing Joseph Anthony Mancosu. "They are almost as evil as Gays."

Joey was a racist homophobic intolerant man but what else could a perfect Aryan man be? Just kidding he wasn't blonde he had his hair it was red. Bright red. Like as if he had dyed it. But of course he had not dyed it, it was naturally like that because he had been blessed by God. That was so that everyone could tell that he was God's son. He had even read it in a Bible passage once. Of course he wouldn't dye his hair though cause that would make him a faggotsexual.

"But Joey, please!" Jaimee sobbed, pounding his fists on the floor and holding his breath until his face turned blue.

"Alright, alright!" Joey huffed. "Will you just LISTEN to me for one goddamn second? I was GOING to let you have your stupid way and make a stupid Let's Gay video, but unfortunately, I couldn't buy all of the equipment."

Jaimee stopped screeching for a second and looked at Joey, his mouth gaping like a confused fish.

"What do you mean?" Jaimee inquired.

"Well, I bought a microphone, and I already have a laptop and a copy of the game I was going to Let's Gay with you," Joey said, exhibiting a copy of _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, _clearly a gay faggotsexual nerd game for twelve-year olds with Down Syndrome but y'know if you're going to be forced by your best friend to make a Let's Play channel you may as well give all those YouTube nerds what they want. "I even bought all of the necessary video and audio editing programs. I was going to buy a capture card as well so we could record from a console, but…... Unfortunately I had to dip into my savings account because my father took all my money from my checking account because he needs it now. But he found out that I used money from my savings account and it infuriated him. So yeah I can't buy anything now not even food for my children one day guess they'll just have to starve thanks dad bye"

"BUT I WANNA DO THE LET'S!" Jaimee yowled and started beating his head against every piece of furniture he could find.

"JAIMEE!" Joey shouted. "That DOES IT! I have had enough of your emotionally unstable shenanigans. Until you have learned to act your age and not throw tantrums like this, I am going to have to go home."

Joey went out to his sexy sports car, but Jaimee followed.

"NOOOO!" Jaimee sobbed. "DON'T GO IT'S NOT EVEN TIME YET!"

"Well I'm going to go early because I don't appreciate the way you acted!" Joey said. "Maybe next time you will know better."

He got in his car, and then Jaimee got in the passenger seat.

"WANNA COME WITH!" Jaimee sobbed. "I'M SORRY!"

"No get out of my car!" Joey said attempting to push Jaimee but Jaimee was of course too fat. Joey sighed in resignation and started up the car. Actually that makes absolutely no sense because if Joey was letting Jaimee ride along while he drove himself home then he would have to drive Jaimee back. Which is ridiculous. Or else let Jaimee keep his car which is a terrible idea because babymen don't deserve cars.

Well anyway, they were driving along, when they saw some meth dealers standing by a run-down house having some sort of illegal garage sale. There was a big ol' sign out front that read 'STOLEN STUFF SALE'.

"Say, maybe they have something good!" Joey said. He was never one to turn down a Stolen Stuff Sale. So he parked the car and got out, allowing Jaimee, still sniffling like a babe, to do the same.

"Hello, fine gentlemen!" Joey boomed, approaching the tweek-men. "What fine goods may I partake in today?"

"What?" one of the methheads, a rather tall man wearing a leather jacket who kept scratching himself, barked. "What the hell-who are you the government?! Oh yeah….the sale. Shit, man, I dunno, we got a lot of shit we stole go ahead look around…..DON'T FUCKIN TAKE ANYTHING OR I'LL STAB YOUR FUCKIN EYES OUT!"

"Okay geez!" Joey said, and he reached in a nearby box, shuffling through a bunch of electronics and dildos which was gross. Soon, his fingers discovered something quite interesting….a small device, which Joey pulled out of the box and examined.

"what….what is this?" Joey asked. It was a small plastic electronic device with the word Szandor™ printed on the side.

"I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW HOLY SHIT IT'S PROBABLY A GOVERNMENT WIRE TAP! GET IT THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" screamed the methman.

"Well….don't you want me to pay for it first?" Joey asked.

"I SAID GET THAT GODDAMN THING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE FUCK OFF GOVERNMENT I'LL FUCKING STAB YOUR GODDAMN STUPID GUTS OUT YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER!" shouted the methaloon, and he lunged at Joey with a large switchblade. Joey ran back to the car and began to drive. Jaimee was left behind and was murdered by the vicious meth addicts. So Joey went back to Jaimee's house and to the forest nearby where there was a secret sacred shrine that nobody knew about. He presented Jaimee's body and made a prayer to the gods and they brought Jaimee back to life.

"Hey Joey," Jaimee said. "What's up?"

"Hey, man, you know what?" Joey said. "I think this may be a capture card….the last thing we need to record that Let's Gay you always wanted!"

"YIPPEE-SKIPPEE-SKUDOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jaimee shrieked, doing an excited backflip.

"CALM DOWN LITTLE FELLA!" Joey cackled, tussling Jaimee's blonde hair. "Let's go inside with some nice refreshing lemonade and record some YouTube vids!"

And so the two gentlemen went inside, not suspecting that soon their lives would be turned completely upside down. (That's a cliche in all of my novels.)


	3. Chapter 2

By the time Joey and Jaimee had finally gotten all the equipment set up and everything, it was night. They had the capture card connected to the console and the laptop, and everything was recording and all that jazz.

"Alright-y then," Joey said. "Are you ready for this Jaimee?"

"I SURE AM!" Jaimee cried. Joey turned on the Nintendo 64.

"Hey, fags," Joey said into the microphone. "So I guess we're gonna play this crappy game called _The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time _for your stupid retarded nerd pleasure. My name's Joey by the way, and this is my gay friend Jaimee."

"WASSSSUUUUUUUUUPP?!" Jaimee shrieked into the mike.

"Okay so first off….what the hell?" Joey spat once the screen to select a save file came up. "Where….the fuck are all my save files?"

"I thought you never played this game cause it's gay cause all video games are gay and for faggotsexuals," Jaimee pointed out.

"Yeah well I-deh-wha-that's not the point!" Joey sputtered. "There were three save files they-they belonged to like my brother and stuff-"

"I thought your brother died in Vietnam," Jaimee said.

"Oh yeah that's true," Joey said (it actually wasn't that's ridiculous. "But still….goddammit!"

There had indeed been three save files there. The first was named 'MAIDMARA' and had been on there ever since Joey was a child, for it was his mother's save file. The second had been named 'LINK', and the third had been named I don't know nobody remembers but it was there. IT WAS THERE. IT HAD BEEN THERE I SHOULD SAY, AS IT NOW WAS NOT THERE.

"Fuck this shit!" Joey snapped. "The goddamn piece of shit game just fuckin deleted all my files!"

"How could it do that?" Jaimee questioned.

"Oh trust me, it can happen," Joey said. "N64 games are glitchy as fuck. I once turned on my _Majora's Mask _game, and all the save files were randomly just gone. So I started a new game anyway. At the beginning the fuckin Skull Kid takes your horse and your Ocarina, but when I paused the game, the inventory screen was completely filled with nothing but ocarinas. So then I could get transformed back into human form as soon as I got to Clock Town, but when I went out into the field, Link was all like he was at the very beginning of the game, with no heart meter or anything, and as soon as I got hit once I would immediately die. Then I turned off the game and when I turned it back on, guess what? All my save files were suddenly back, for no apparent reason."

"For a guy who says he never plays video games-" Jaimee started, but Joey smacked him.

"Shut up!" Joey snarled (it was still recording so Joey's abuse was documented). "Well, whatever. I guess we were just starting a new game anyway."

So he selected an empty file and named it 'FAGGOT' because he figured that's what Link deserved to be called. But as soon as he started the game, it froze.

"Goddammit-what the fuck!" Joey snapped. "This game is acting glitchy as all hell. Fuck this shit."

He reset the game in the hopes that it would work this time.

"Maybe the game is just pulling a 'Majora's Mask'", Joey suggested. "Maybe this time…."

However, this time when the game got to the file select screen….there was one save file. Only one. And it was not the one Joey remembered.

The name on the file was 'BEN.'

"What the fuck," Joey muttered, a chill running down his spine. He actually had a very minor phobia of glitches and let's not talk about that. The point is that this was very unusual…..he did not remember a file being named 'BEN' ever being on his copy of 'Ocarina of Time'. "This….this IS my game….isn't it?"

He had gotten it from right next to his own N64 at home. Could one of his parents' friends possibly have brought their own copy over and left it there? No…..that didn't seem too likely.

"Um I don't even get what all the fuss is about," Jaimee said. "Can we play the game or not?"

It wasn't his game so he was not exactly realizing how strange this was that there was a save file named 'BEN'.

"Shut up, dumbass!" Joey snapped. He decided to check out this 'BEN' file to see if anything possibly looked familiar, so he selected it. This person had only three hearts, and no Sacred Stones or anything…..no nothing.

Joey chose to begin the game. Strangely enough, it began at the very beginning of the game…..well actually that's not strange. If you don't save the game and then shut it off it will start from the beginning of course. Still though. It's a 'BEN' file

It started at the very beginning, where there is nothing but a black screen and the words:

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule….

However, nothing else happened.

"What the hell?" Joey said after a few moments of staring at that sentence. It should have changed by now. "Don't tell me the game froze again…."

Suddenly, the sentence changed. Or….more like scrambled itself. Oddly enough the letters suddenly became scrambled with no warning, so that the sentence was nothing more than jibberish.

"This game sucks," Jaimee commented, and Joey hit him.

"Shut up, dude!" Joey snapped. "Something weird's happening."

Suddenly the sentence changed again. This time it actually formed words, but they were nothing like what should be in the beginning of the game. It read simply:

Do you want to play a game?

A chill ran down Joey's spine when the echoey chuckle of the Happy Mask Salesman was sounded in the game. How the fuck was THAT possible? The Happy Mask Salesman didn't make that laugh in this game….did he? It had been quite some time since Joey had played, but as far as he could remember, that echoey chuckle was only heard in _Majora's Mask. _And of course that made sense anyway, because the Happy Mask Shop in this game shouldn't really have much of an echo…...but the Clock Tower in _Majora's Mask _did…

"Wow this game is kinda creepy," Jaimee commented (I should mention that Jaimee had never played this game before).

"Jaimee…."Joey said, "this…..this isn't supposed to happen…."

Suddenly the screen changed. Link was suddenly in the Happy Mask Shop, and it was completely empty. Wasn't there a man who always stood in the shop, even before the salesman himself officially opened it…? Joey was pretty sure that fact was true. But nobody was there except for Link.

"This is so fucked up," Joey muttered (yeah he curses a lot when he's freaked out) and he picked up the controller and began to move Link around. He suddenly felt an eerie feeling, as if he was being watched…..he could tell that Jaimee was scared to, because Jaimee looked just as uncomfortable as Joey felt, and was continuously looking around the living room.

Joey tried to make Link leave the shop, but when he walked to where the exit should have been, absolutely nothing happened. Joey began to run around the small shop, rolling into things randomly. He even read the sign, which did the same thing it always did…..displayed the rules for using the shop. Joey cursed a little bit in frustration and confusion, and then….something happened.

A small ray of green light appeared over Link, and a statue of Link slowly materialized. Joey's heart almost stopped. He recognized that statue…..it was one of those creepy statues that appears in _Majora's Mask _after the Elegy of Emptiness is played. What….what could it be doing in this game?

As Joey….or Link, I should say…..ran around the small room, the statue disappeared and reappeared again where he had been running…..as if it was following him around the shop.

"Oh my god stop. Please please stop….." Joey, who was becoming very, VERY disturbed, muttered.

"Is it supposed to do this?" Jaimee asked, alarmed.

"Of course not!" Joey said. "This is really creeping me out…."

SUDDENLY, Link AND the statue both vanished from the screen in the blink of an eye and a horrible earsplitting noise sounded, blasting the TV speakers. It sounded like some sort of terrible screeching electronic game-fucking up noise…..like the game just bugged out bigtime and was squealing in protest. Has that ever happened to you? Has an old game just crashed so terribly that it not only froze but also made a horrible earsplitting sound and scared the living shit out of you? I don't know if that's ever happened, but it fuckin happened to me once. It SUCKED. And yes of course it happened to my friend Joey here but that was most likely because of a paranormal incident, not just a normal glitch.

Both boys cried out and Joey cursed very loudly. He immediately shut off the game.

"FUCK this shit!" Joey gasped. "What the FUCK was that?!"

He realized that the video was still recording.

"Um….uh….this concludes episode one of 'Ocarina of Time', guys!" Joey said into the mike, his voice cracking from fear. "I….I hope you enjoyed…."

"Like comment and subscribe and we'll play more haunted games!" Jaimee said and stopped the video even though he should NOT have touched Joey's laptop. "Wow, that was actually pretty cool! We should make an entire Let's Play channel of haunted games. We can call it…..GameBusters!"

"Shut up, dude," Joey said, still shivering in fear.

"Welp, I'm tired," Jaimee said, letting out a big yawn. "See ya tomorrow!"

And he went off to bed. Joey, however, sat there all night, still staring in fear at the Nintendo 64. And then he fell asleep eventually.


End file.
